


Worth It

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of working and having no time together, Danny drops their kids off at their aunts' (Cora and Lydia) house and they get a night to themselves for some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much wanted to try writing smut and Danny to ride Ethan with a headboard involved. lol

Ethan heard the door slam downstairs and the rythmn of running footsteps up the stairs. He could tell Danny was taking the stairs two at a time, and with no time at all, he was flinging the door open.

The wood bangs against the wall with a gentle thud, and Ethan’s grinning from his sitting position on the bed as he sets his glasses and book aside. Danny’s got his shirt halfway off as Ethan asked, “Got the kids over to their aunts’ in record time.”

“Just shut up and get your pants off,” Danny demands. He had abandoned his sandals by the front door, his shirt also abandoned in favor of being thrown as a ball across the room. He’s working his fingers on his belt, but Ethan’s quick to scoot himself to the edge of the bed to help out.

Danny groans softly as Ethan’s fingers brush the bulge in his pants, and then again as they brush the skin under his waistband. Why did he wear a belt, anyway? It would have been so much easier had he just threw on his sweats.

Ethan’s breath is extra warm on his heated skin as he runs barely there, open mouth kisses down his body. The tease. Danny’s about to explode from the stressful week he’s had where he has barely kissed Ethan in the mornings between work and his children’s activities, and he just wants Ethan and wants him now.

Danny’s hand trails over Ethan’s hair as his husband’s finally get his belt unbuckled and tossed to the side, and the hand trails down to the back of Ethan’s head to cup the back of his head to pull him up into a hot, filthy kiss that almost makes Ethan lose his balance from where he’s on his knees on the bed.

“Finally,” Ethan growls lightly, nipping at Danny’s bottom lip as his hands pop Danny’s button and his pants pool at his ankles. He didn’t wear underwear, so at least that saves the time that the belt took up.

“I’ve missed this. Fuck, missed you.” Danny moans, pulling away from Ethan’s mouth to lightly bite the underside of Ethan’s jaw. He moans again as Ethan touches him, and his previous plan of fucking his husband into the mattress until he’s screaming is derailed slightly in favor of: “I want to ride you.” He takes a ragged breath as Ethan nods against his lips.

They’re both shaking, already. Wound up and not in the mood for slow. Ethan pulls back to rid himself of his pants; Danny trailing his hand over his arm, gripping muscle, as he grabs their supplies from the beside table. Once Ethan’s situated, sans-pants and back propped again the hardboard with pillows, Danny wastes no time straddling Ethan with a wicked grin. He kisses Ethan deeply as his fingers roll the condom on Ethan, and he slicks him up with a generous amount of lube.

Their eyes lock as Danny tosses the lube aside and shudders as Ethan’s clawed fingers lightly drag down Danny’s spine. As much as he loves it, he has another idea in mind. With a smirk, a glint in his dark eyes that has Ethan’s heart racing, Danny takes Ethan’s hands and puts them at his sides.

“No touching,” Danny murmurs as he leans closer to Ethan, his tone hoarse and low and Ethan whimpers as Danny locks his hands in place with his knees.

The next thing that happens is a sight Ethan will never get over. The sight of seeing Danny - torso all tan and taut muscles, and his sinfully muscled arms trapping him in as Danny braces himself on the headboard; long, toned legs bunching and releasing as he raises himself and then sinks all the way down Ethan’s dock in one smooth motion

“Fuck, Danny,” Ethan yells - literally yells because the kids aren’t home and they’re in miles from the closest neighbor and no one can hear. His hands are aching to grab his hips, but they’re locked in and Ethan cannot breathe. He’s going to die, he thinks. He’s going to die right here, inside of Danny… and hey, that sounds not too bad.

A kiss breaks Ethan out of his mental break, and Ethan throws himself into it as he moves his legs a part a bit to try to get leverage. Then he says, panting against Danny’s lips, “M-move.” It’s shaky, ragged but Danny does as he says and lifts himself up, and slams back down again. The air slams out of Ethan’s chest, just he can still inhale so they’re good. Once he nods, it’s on and all Ethan can do is try to hold on.

And damn. Danny looks like a sex demon as he moves his body expertly. He uses the headboard to his advantage to pull himself up as much as he can to drop back down again. He’s so warm, and the fast, hot drag is enough for Ethan to shout obscenities at the raw sensations ricocheting through him.

And Danny’s no better. His legs and ass are burning. His fingers hurt from where he’s gripping the headboard so hard, but god. He’s got just the right angle to twist his hips and slam down so that Ethan’s hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him to make him see stars. He, for once, can only moan and growl as his brain is a big flash of white, never stilling long enough for the aftershock to let him come down.

Ethan, desperate to touch something, leans forward to brush kisses against Danny’s chest, locking any skin he can reach. One of Danny’s hands slip off the headboard to Ethan’s back to squeeze at the bunched up muscles there.

They rock, frantically, together. Ethan’s using his pinned hands as leverage against the bed to lift his hips to meet Danny as every thrust down, and manages to mumble dumbly, “I love you, I love you, I fucking love you. Fuck.”

Danny can feel his arousal wind and wind at the pit of his belly, and it’s not until a particular kiss coupled with a breathy moan to Danny’s nipple from Ethan as he says, “Come for me, ku`u lei [my beloved],” that has it snapping and unwinding as Danny cums all over Ethan’s chest with a shout of his husband’s name.

Ethan groans as he wretches his hands out from under Danny’s knees and he’s gripping Danny’s hips to thrust up, deep as he too cums, hard. He makes shallow thrusts up as he ride the aftershocks and Danny rests his forehead to Ethan’s as they breathe together, coming down.

“Damn,” Danny’s first to murmur, and they both open their eyes at the same time to look at each other. Danny’s hand caresses Ethan’s jaw as they grin stupidly at each other.

“Worth it?” Ethan asks, his tone slurred.

“Definitely. Love you.” Danny presses a kiss to Ethan’s nose. His body is starting to sag, and even though he doesn’t want to move, he knows he has to. Not only will Ethan’s legs cramp, not to mention his own, if they fall asleep they’d be a sticky mess tomorrow. “Hey, Eth?”

“Got it,” he says, grabbing a pack of baby wipes from the bedside table. “Always be prepared or whatever,” he mumbles as helps Danny slowly pitch to the side unceremoniously, boneless. They’ve been together so long, it’s no big deal how stupid Danny looks like that, but it makes Ethan smile. He tosses the pack of wipes at Danny lightly and then turns his attention to take care of the condom. It drops into the garbage under his table for these occasions and he takes a second to cherish not having to worry about dumping it with the kids gone for for the weekend. Speaking of kids–

“We should get rid of the kids more often,” Ethan says as he accepts the new wipe from Danny, and helps him clean the places Danny can’t off his own chest.

“Yeah,” Danny laughs. “Instead of offering to take them off of everyone’s hands. No fucking wonder. I almost forgot how nice this is. No kids; fucking to our hearts content – though, it’s gonna have to wait until tomorrow for more. I don’t even want to move.”

Ethan grins, taking their wipes away and tossing the pack on the his table, where either promptly slides off. Go figure, but Ethan doesn’t give a fuck. All he cares about is the handsome, naked and blissed out man in his bed. “Good, don’t then.” Ethan wiggles himself over so he can curl against Danny’s side.

Ethan’s fingers dance lightly across Danny’s chest as Danny moves just enough to curl his arm around Ethan and press a kiss to his hair. “Yes, sir,” he mumbles and gives a contented sigh. “Rest up, love. ‘Cause ’m fuckin’ you 'til you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“I’m gonna hold you it,” Ethan responds with a smile and brushes his lips again Danny’s.

And in no time they’re out for the night, curled together as the silence of the house and the exhaustion of their overdue release lulls them to sleep.


End file.
